Layla Morana
'''Layla Morana '''is a minor character in ''How to Survive High School. ''She is the school's goth, and because of that most of the other characters think she's weird or creepy. She is starting her sophomore year of high school in Book 1. Personality Layla is a quiet girl who never shows any kind of emotion. She is dulled by her "suffering," as she puts it, although even she admits she isn't actually tormented by anything. In the beginning of Book 1 she is hanging out with the artsy, nonconformist Bohemians (Mahl Stik, Peyton Brush, and Tempera Uhcrylycs), but they're not very eager to spend time with her and think she's a bit too dark and weird. When Rosalia urges them to act on the swamp construction, however, Layla shows that she's far more concerned and passionate than the Bohemians, which is ironic since she's so stolid and nonchalant (while they're artsy and flamboyant). Layla has two catchphrases: "Whatever," and, whenever someone mentions something, "I hate the person mentioned." Appearance Layla has very pale skin (which she accentuates further by wearing lots of white face powder). She is tall, skinny, and has long black hair that sweeps over one of her eyes. She usually wears a gray skull cap over her hair and extremely heavy black eyeliner, black lipstick, and dark eye shadow. She wears a black choker around her neck, a black dress laced with chains and belts, black gloves without fingers, fishnets, and black combat boots. In the Series Book 1: The New Kid Layla is first mentioned in Kendall's notebook as a Goth. She doesn't actually appear herself until the mystery of the Louis Antoinette, where she stands around commenting morosely on the mystery. When Rosalia goes to the art room to recruit the Bohemians for her cause she finds them obnoxious and selfish, and unwilling to help. Layla, who happened to be hanging out with the Bohemians because few other people are willing to spend time with her, promises to help Rosalia. It is Layla who suggests recruiting Santiago Estudioso for their plot, and Layla who suggests sabotaging the construction equipment. Despite this, during their attempts to sabotage the machines, Layla does little to help, saying the sun is bad for her complexion. When Rosalia and her team tie themselves to trees as the final stand, Layla is tied to a tree with Marco, and complains he reeks of cheap cologne. She also mentions she has to swap trees soon to prevent being hit by sunlight, which frustrates Rosalia. She doesn't put up much of a fight when Santiago and Marco give up, and quickly joins them in leaving the protest. At the homecoming game, Layla is seen sitting with Marco, Santiago, and Rosalia. When the grandstand starts collapsing, Marco and Santiago flee, but Rosalia remains behind to gloat and say the collapse of the football field is Mother Nature's revenge. Layla pulls her away in time to save her from a falling stadium light, and then drags Rosalia away to safety. Trivia * Like most characters, Layla's personality is derived from her name. Layla is an Arabic name meaning "night," while Morana is a Slavic name meaning "death." Both of these are fitting with Layla's Gothic personality. * Layla appears to have a crush on Santiago, although it's hard to tell.